


Persona 5: The Trickster"s Game

by Randomsmashfan64



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmashfan64/pseuds/Randomsmashfan64
Summary: As the new school year starts, Robin Sterling encounters a new transfer student on probation. What begins as an attempt at making the new guy feel welcome soon becomes a grand adventure full of daring infiltrations and exhilarating battles as he joins his fellow outcasts in stealing the hearts of those who prey on the weak.





	Persona 5: The Trickster"s Game

**Author's Note:**

> This being my first foray into writing for this site, I don't expect this to blow up overnight, but any feedback from all who read this is still appreciated to help this fic grow. Anyways, enjoy!

 

To someone like Robin Sterling, change wasn’t exactly something he wasn’t used to. His life had consisted of many changes, mainly location due to his family’s line of work. His mother was a relatively well-respected fashion designer. His father, meanwhile, was a huge financial entrepreneur, owning a large stock in some of the biggest companies out there. One of those such companies was Junes inc., which he discovered on a business trip to Japan. He was charmed by the megastore chain (the only thing Robin could be bothered to remember was the theme, though not by choice), but was also fascinated by the country as a whole. That was a big reason why he decided to finally have the three of them move permanently to Japan.

Robin was just eight when the three of them moved out to the small island country, which for a kid who had only just gotten a thorough understanding of the English language, meant having to learn an entirely new language from scratch. That daunting feat took a little over 3 years for the young man, which meant he had an actual shot at a social life in high school.

Currently, Robin was attending a preparatory high school known as Shujin Academy. A place well known for having amazing sports programs and high academic rankings across the board. Robin didn’t really see fit to do much except exist in his first year, which had him quickly finding out about the school’s rumor mill. He soon found out about people’s opinion about foreigners like himself. Apparently, his peers saw his quiet exterior as a simple sign of him being the uptight rich foreign kid type, which was nowhere close to how he really was. His lack of presence in many conversations didn’t help matters but he figured he could live with it all.

He did find some solidarity with two other students though. One was Ann Takamaki, a half-American girl who had a reputation as a very promiscuous girl, which he quickly found out was far from the truth. The other was another girl, Shiho Suzui, who was Ann’s friend. Shiho was the only person who didn’t buy into the school’s bullshit rumors, which was a big reason Robin soon found himself befriending the two.

They were good friends to have in his first year, and he figured that they would be a great pillar of support now that he planned to be more outgoing and social for his second year. He knew people would most likely brush him off, but he was fine as long as he had them both watching his back, and he was forever thankful for that.

On his way to the first day of his new year, though, something interesting caught his attention. He was checking the school’s website for any major announcements and see what fellow students were talking about in the forums. What he soon discovered was that a new transfer student, a second year by the mane of Ren Amamiya, would be attending the new school year. Not terribly interesting, except for the fact that he was attending on probation, having assaulted a man for reasons unknown. He was currently looking at the young man’s leaked record before deciding to shoot Shiho and Ann a quick text about the situation.

 

**R:** Hey Ann, Shiho. You guy’s up yet?

**A:** Yeah, What’s up.

**S:** Is something wrong Robin?

**R:** Just looked at the student forums and found out a new student is transferring for his second year here.

**A:** Neat.

**R:** That’s not it though, this guy, his name is Ren Amamiya, is attending Shujin on probation. He’s got a record for a random assault of some kind.

**S:** What?!

**A:** Seriously?

**R:** Yep. Someone actually leaked his record. You can see it yourselves for confirmation.

**S:** Well, it’s true. Though something's off about all this…

**A:** What is?

**S:** According to his record, Amamiya doesn’t seem to be the type to commit assault, nor does he seem to have the characteristics of a delinquent. His history and court files seem to me like a miscarriage of justice if anything.

**R:** You know, sometimes I forget how good you are at reading people Shiho.

**A:** You’ll get used to it. Took me two years to do so.

**A:** But she’s right. It doesn’t make sense for him to have attacked some guy out of the blue. Something's up with his case.

**R:** Hey Shiho, think we should prep a welcome party for the poor guy? He might need a little help considering the other students are probably gonna be extremely distant.

**S:** That’s an excellent idea, I was actually thinking the same thing. I think I’m actually rubbing off on you.

**R:** Probably.

**A:** We should look for him at lunchtime, give him some time to himself before that.

**R:** That sound good Shiho?

**S:** That’s great. I’ll see you both at lunchtime.

**R:** Seeya.

**A:** Alright.

Putting his phone away and adjusting his school blazer, Robin prepared for the new year and his encounter with Ren Amamiya at lunchtime. Though he was unaware of the things to come he hoped that this would be the start of something good.  

**Author's Note:**

> I expect having Robin's backstory to essentially be an exposition dump will not be terribly entertaining, but I hope it still works nonetheless. I hope to improve as the story goes along. Anyways, I hope you look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
